Red (Vampire Rabbit)
Red (Vampire Rabbit) is a fan character. Bio Red is an amaranth red half-vampire and half-rabbit hybrid, who is a gloomy and loner emo. He wears a red T-shirt, black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans and sliver earrings. He's always pessimistic, sad, unlucky, depressed and hopeless. He is friends with Quilly and Spiny. He lives in a residential area along with his parents, Ignatius and Mable. He's suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder and Only Child Syndrome, which make him difficult to socialize and interact with others. He's also suffering from Obsessive compulsive disorder, making him tend to clean all up the mess around him, however the disorder is only active at his house. He has Mysophobia, Osmophobia, Photophobia, and Pediophobia. Red is a really tidy, snobbish and prideful character. Despite being sad and pessimistic, he sometimes can be happy and optimistic. He's also friendly and kind-hearted, although he's still really a snob. Like real-life vampires, he can become a bat-like form and drink some red things, though not blood. Unlike real-life vampires, he can't get injured by the sun. Red is much different compared to his father, who likes drinking blood from other characters. His father always leaves Red in their house along with his mother during night time. His name is "Red" because he loves drinking red things. Grade at school Red is grade 10 at his high school. He always gets either "A++" or "A+" on every single study. Here's the list of Red's grades: * Mathematics: A++ * Science: A++ * Languages: A++ * History: A++ * Art: A+ * Biology: A++ * Civic Education: A+ * Population and Environment Education: A+ * Pathology: A++ * Chemistry: A++ * Physics: A+ * Geology: A++ * Athletics: A++ * Cooking: A+ Relationships Spiny Spiny is Red's frenemy. Both are always fighting each other for unknown reasons, however Spiny wants something from Red. He wants a small hug from him instead of Quilly, he often asks him to tell where Dolly is, and he wants to invite him to Lucy's birthday party. Red also likes tickling Spiny whenever Quilly's not around and being friends with him. Quilly Quilly is Red's best friend. They both work at the same store, like playing together at Quilly's house and listen to the same music (chillstep and classical). They've met each other since they were aged 8. Red always takes care of Quilly every time he goes. This is because of Red's family moving to a residential area where Quilly, Spiny and Thorny live. As of now, Quilly and Red are still best friends. Red's parents Red always seems to be bored and gloomy whenever his parents are around. His father, Ignatius, always leaves him in their house along with his mother during night time. Red feels uncomfortable whenever his father is not around. According to himself, his father always wears a happy-looking mask during hunting at night time. Red's parents have different personalities: Red's mother is nice, peaceful, motherly and snobbish, while Red's father is joyful, calm, nice and humble. Trivia * Red is based off Ted from Kid 'n Teenagers. * Every time he sees watermelons, Red will start to fall in love with them, even tree friend-like ones. * He has fangs instead of buckteeth. * He is one of the few characters that are vampires. * Originally, Red was going to be a rabbit but was later changed to a demon. After two weeks, the creator changed Red to a half-vampire and half-rabbit hybrid due to him liking to drink red things and having some abilities of vampires. * Two fan characters share the same name as Red's. * A fun fact regarding Red is that he's always sleeping upside-down on his bed. * His favorite bands are Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Virtual Riot, London After Midnight and Type O Negative. * His favorite movies are The Exorcist, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Dark Shadows, Annabelle, The Silence of the Lambs, The Butterfly Effect (2004), Jaws, Sinister and Tormented (2011). * His worst nightmare is getting married with Quilly. * He loves drinking watermelon juice, making Quilly have an idea about turning Red's watermelon juice into drugs. ** This makes Red difficult in differentiating between the real watermelon juice and the one that brings some crazy hallucinations. * His deaths involve being electrocuted and get crushed. His injuries involve razor blades, trees and Petunia's OCD. * He is a frequent victim of Petunia and Lucy Clover. ** Coincidentally, both of them are rivals. * His current age is 25. * He was born on the 11th of March, 1946. * His birthstone is amethyst. * His zodiac is Pisces. ** Fun Fact: Red has a lot of fish in aquariums in his bedroom. * Red is the former owner of Fleecy and Dolly, as he gave Fleecy to Quilly and threw Dolly into a pile of cheap toys at a market where Spiny took it. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Vampire Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters By Color Category:Free to Ship Category:Free to Use